


They're in love. Fuck the war.

by Asher_Henry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non Consensual, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Henry/pseuds/Asher_Henry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horocrux hunt leaves a much darker trio. What will happen when they meet up with the Order after months on the run and constant exposure the some of the darkest magic known to wizarding kind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this story mentions rape, torture, and contains sexual situation between members of the same sex.
> 
> Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with any of these things.
> 
> For those who wish to continue I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta'd by my Queen and fellow id, Liidg.
> 
> If you haven't checked out everything she has written do so now.
> 
> Title from Thomas Pynchon's Gravity's Rainbow.
> 
> Three part story. 1st part is Hermione/Bellatrix. 2nd part is Harry/Draco. 3rd is the war.

The trio apparated behind an old run down warehouse in a not so good part of London in the middle of the night. The alley they landed in smelled like stale piss and rotted meat, a family of rats made up what appeared to be a living carpet that made its way down the alley and behind an over flowing garbage can.

"So this is the Order's new headquarters?" Ron said. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Shut up Ron, this is the best they could do." Harry snapped at him.

"Really?" Hermione shot at him, the venom in her voice more deadly than Nagini's. "This is a fucking shit hole!" She said, Ron nodding his head in agreement.

"What the fuck do the two of you expect?" Harry asked them.

"I don't know, anything but this. The Dark Lord has Malfoy Manor as his headquarters and we have this! Aren't we the ones saving the wizarding world's ass! I'd expect someone to at least offer up a basement at an inn somewhere." She ranted.

"I know what you mean, truly I do. But the fact is no one will and this is the best we got so let's fucking deal okay." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Let's just get inside." Ron said walking to the back door.

The door was locked and sealed by magic. After pounding on it for twenty minutes someone finally opened it. The three were dragged in by wand point. There were no lights on save for dim muggle lamp hanging from the ceiling. The trio were stripped of their wands and shoved under the light.

"Oi, what the fuck!" Ron yelled. Someone in the shadows gasped quietly.

"Potter," a voice came from the dark, "your patronus." It was more demanded than asked. The trio realized it was the Order testing them. Normally this was fine, but today they weren't in the mood for 'security measures.'

"It's a stag." Harry answered, trying to relax himself, but failing miserably.

"Granger," another voice said, "Your patronus."

"Otter." she seethed.

"Weasley," yet another voice began.

"A dog." Ron cut them off, wanting this to be done with.

After a moment of silence the lights went on to reveal the whole of the Order.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Hermione said looking around to see everyone on Voldemort's to kill list in one convenient location.

"Hermione, Ronald! Language!" Molly shrieked at them, but at this point they didn't care, none of them.

"Our wands." Harry said. Remus, Tonks, and Arthur handed the three back their wands. It was then they noticed something off about the group. Dark magic seemed to cling to them, surround them. The trio noticed everyone around them began to feel what the others had.

"That's what happens you know." Hermione said knowing Ron and Harry didn't know how to explain it. "When carry around pieces of the soul of the darkest wizard of all time and destroy them one by one. You get to keep a souvenir."

"Our rooms." Ron said, not wanting to be under their pity filled gazes any more.

"Upstairs, last door at the end of the hall." Arthur said, face slightly white with worry.

They nodded and made their way upstairs not looking at anyone or fully removing their cloaks until they were in their room. Taking off their cloaks they revealed their battle wounds only to each other. Ron had some deep bruising and scrapes littering his body, Harry as well along with a few burn marks from poorly aimed curses. Those would be healed easily. Hermione on the other hand suffered some of the same, save for one injury. Rolling up her sleeve she showed it the boys for the first time.

"What the FUCK!" Harry shouted, seeing her eyeing Bellatrix's handy work.

"Who the hell did that?" Ron joined the shouting.

"Would you two calm down, I'm not in the mood for everyone to come bursting in here." she said, never taking her eyes off her arm. Taking a few calming breaths Harry asked.

"Who?"

"Bella." Hermione said, figuring after carving up her arm she had the right to call her by her nickname.

"Psychotic bitch!" Ron said.

"Yeah well, it's over now. Come on let's get healed before someone sees us." The trio started healing each other little by little, letting their magic rest after particularly deep gashes and bruises. An hour later they made their down stairs, stopping short to listen to an argument going on about them.

"I told you! I told you it was a bad idea to let them go!" Molly shouted.

"Now, now dear we didn't know this would happen." An exhausted Arthur said.

"We should have known there would be some site effects, especially when dealing with such dark magic's." Remus said, guilt tainting his voice.

"What other choice did we have? The aurors couldn't be told about the horocruxes, you all know there were sympathizers in the department. The Order is busy putting out fires and hiding our people we couldn't go after them. It was either them or no one." Tonks reasoned.

"But did you see them, did you feel the magic coming off them." Molly voice was a mixture of worry and fear.

Harry turned and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Suddenly, I'm not so hungry." He said, the two nodded and turned to go back up the stairs. Hermione pulled some fruit and packs of trail mix out of her bag and they ate that before going to sleep.

The three woke up the next day around noon. It had been so long since they could get a deep sleep that they didn't notice Molly go up to check on them, but they knew someone had been up there. They had left their soiled clothes on the floor, too tired to burn the evidence of their time at the Manor.

"We're gonna hear about this when we get down there aren't we?" Ron asked seeing the other two faces filled with dread.

"Maybe it won't that bad." Harry tried, but he knew it was. Their clothes were covered in dirt and blood, some of it theirs and some of it not.

"Fuck it, let's just go." Hermione huffed throwing the sheets off her. They pulled out some clothes from the bag and began to change. Being around the horocruxes and each other for so long, their sense of decency had waned and they dressed in front of each other without batting an eye. "Shit."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"That was my last long sleeve shirt." Hermione said. Pulling out another shirt she transfigured it to be long sleeved.

"Let's hope they don't notice that." Ron mumbled. They had tried everything last night, but the stupid cut wouldn't heal.

Walking downstairs they noticed it was considerably quieter than last night. That was until Molly caught sight of them and ran over crying, crushing them in her arms. The rest of the occupants made their way over checking for visible wounds.

"Molly dear let go, you might be hurting them." Arthur whispered gently. She immediately released them and apologized if she hurt them.

"You three go sit down and I'll bring out your lunch." She told them, tears falling from her eyes still. It was all they could do not to roll their eyes. They knew everyone was just worried about them, but truth be told it was annoying the piss out of them. They walked over to the table, being watched every step of the way for limps or flashes of pain.

"How the hell did you survive this?" One of the twins asked. Looking over they saw them holding up their shirts, or what was left. They were, in fact, soaked with blood and stained with dirt. Turning back around they looked at each other before taking a sip of juice. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, eyeing them before saying.

"Got more blood on me then you two."

"Just cause I hit Yaxley with the slicing hex while he was in front of you." Hermione retorted.

"You could help him, but not me." Ron said shooting her a mock glare.

"Looking back I should have. Who the fuck throws a slug jinxes while battling for their life!" She shouted. Harry nearly choked on his drink when he began to laugh.

"Stupid, I know." Ron told her, not even trying to defend his childish jinx.

"It did stop Rodolphus from avada'ing him." Harry said.

"It was still stupid. I mean the only reason I was able to knock out Lucius was because he was in shock someone would use such a stupid jinx at a time like that." Hermione said, smirk playing on her lips.

"Good one by the way. I thought you cracked his head in half with the sound he made." Harry said, raising his glass to her, Ron mimicking his move.

"Yeah well, I didn't get who I wanted." Hermione muttered behind her glass, but Ron and Harry heard.

"You will, don't worry." Ron reassured her.

"Next time that maniacal bitch is all yours." Harry added.

"Damn well believe it." Hermione said.

Everyone else in the room stared at them in quiet shock. From what they heard the three had been in a major battle with what sounded like the whole inner circle and were sitting there calm as can be calling out their targets for next time. Molly came out of the kitchen with a tray full of food and set it down in front of them.

"Eat up then, you'll need your strength to recover." She said and left them to it.

They stayed there for a week resting, planning, researching, and practicing. Lupin told them they could use the basement for a research space and the trio turned it into that and practice space. Sound proofing and reinforcing the walls so they needn't worry about anyone upstairs bothering them. They figured out that one of the horocruxes was Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem and went to Hogwarts to recover it. Since school hadn't started yet the place was mostly empty, save for a few teachers that lived there year round. They made quick work of finding the item in question and returned to find headquarters in an uproar.

"What were you thinking bringing her here?" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Where did you expect us to take her? The Ministry? Azkaban? They would arrest us first!" Mad-Eye yelled back.

"He's right, I'd rather have her here then somewhere they could get her back." Tonks said her tone was one they had never heard in her before, hard and sharp like a goblin blade. Walking further in the room they saw someone with a bag over their head and their hands were tied behind their back. At first they didn't know who it was and were about to ask, until Hermione spotted the tell-tale black corset. A devilish smirk came upon her face and she turned to Ron.

"Go down to the basement and secure the cage." Her voice was icy and chilled him to the bone. Sending her a questioning look she nodded over to the prisoner. Taking her in Harry and Ron instantly recognized the signature outfit and went into action. They sprinted down to the basement. Ron started spelling what used to be equipment lock up so it could now be used as a cell. Harry hid all their research and evidence of their practice sections, only leaving a few deep cuts in the walls made by particularly dark curses they were practicing.

Hermione stayed upstairs with their brand new prisoner. The Order looked at her, confused by Harry and Ron's sprint to the basement. Hermione ignored all of them and focused on Bellatrix. Calling up in her mind the images of her time spent at Malfoy Manor and its ensuing battle. She knew Bellatrix was searching their minds one by one, trying to read them. She could see several members actively trying to keep her out. Not wanting to wait any longer she whistled, as if calling a dog, to get her attention.

The covered head tilted ever so slightly in her direction. A smirk graced her face as she relived the events, focusing on her 'girl time' with Bellatrix. Once Bellatrix realized who's mind she was in she stood up straighter and a hungry look took over her face, though no one could see it. Those somewhat skilled in legimency, i.e. the aurors, took the opportunity to find out what was going on between the two. Mad-Eye got a twisted sort of satisfaction knowing that Hermione wanted revenge for the things running through her mind. 'Finally.' He thought 'Someone is willing to do what needs to be done.' Tonks and Kingsley on the other hand looked at her with horrified expressions.

They hadn't told any of them about what happened before the battle at the manor. Everyone else could see something was going on but had no idea what.

"Hello Muddy." A voice broke the silence, sounding as if it was addressing a lover. It was an all too familiar voice that caused a chill to run down the spines of the twins, who ducked behind the sofa. Hermione walked up to the bound woman being held by Mad-Eye. He let go of her when Hermione stepped up to her, giving them space, but never lowering his wand. Hermione leaned in close to her and whispered back.

"Hello Bella." A lust filled cloud took over Bellatrix's eyes. She could feel the dark magic and even darker intentions coming off the girl in front of her and it turned her on.

"Gone and given me a pet name have you." Bellatrix said, breathing in her sent. Hermione heard her intake and smirked. The rather large group surrounding them was long forgotten.

"Well," she said reaching up and removing the bag, "you've given me one. Made it so I never forget." She said. They locked eyes with one another, each held an evil gleam. Harry and Ron came up at this point. Breaking eye contact Hermione looked over to them. They nodded letting her know everything was ready.

Pulling her eyes back to Bellatrix, "Shall we." Holding her hand out to Mad-Eye he handed her Bellatrix's wand. Bellatrix's jaw immediately tightened when Hermione touched her wand. Hermione saw it and smirked. "I'll take good care of it." She told Bellatrix.

"I leave her to you then." Mad-Eye said having no qualms about what Hermione was sure to do to Bellatrix. In his mind the Order was too soft. Death Eaters killed them left, right, and center without batting an eye, it was time they do the same. All the better they start with the most faithful.

Hermione looked the insane woman over and settled on her chest. Slowly she reached up; images flashing threw her mind of Bellatrix pulling the dagger out, and sure enough out came the same dagger.

"Nice to know you pay attention." Bellatrix said.

"I learned the hard way before." Hermione said, eye's now on the dagger. There was dry blood on it. Turning to Bellatrix she cocked an eyebrow.

"It's yours." Bellatrix answered her obvious question. "How long before you figured out it wouldn't heal?" she questioned, confusing those not privy to Hermione's earlier thoughts. The Order started looking her over for open wounds, but saw nothing while she was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Two hours of trying, but only thirty minutes to gather that it wouldn't heal." Hermione told her.

"Want to see?" She asked, knowing Bellatrix would desperately want to see her handy work. Bellatrix grinned and nodded her head. Placing Bella's wand and dagger in her back pocket, she pulled out her own wand and waved away the long sleeves. She presented her arm for inspection, and simultaneously put it on display for the whole Order to see. Ignoring the gasps, cries, and shouts of rage she focused on Bellatrix's careful examination of her mutilated flesh. Once she was inspected and deemed passable she escorted Bellatrix to her new cell and left Harry and Ron to stand guard at the door.

She could hear shouts for them to move out of the way and placed a silencing charm and several wards on the door, not wanting to be interrupted. Calling over a chair she shoved Bella onto it and bound her there. Bellatrix watched her walk over to her new cell and inspect the wards that would keep her there. Not liking the job that was done Hermione added a dozen more and made it so only she could let her out. Satisfied with the cell she made her way over to Bella, making sure her arm was in view. Bella's eyes ran up and down the wound as if caressing it. Hermione reached her after what seemed forever and began her own inspection. Bella's classic black corset and dress were torn and burnt in some areas, her hair was more erratic than usual, and ashes and soot covered her.

"You look like shit." Hermione said. Bella huffed and eyed the young witch in front of her. She watched Hermione pull out her wand and cast a cleaning spell.

"You're fucking joking. I carve up your arm and you wash my face." Bella laughed at her. Truthfully she hoped for something more. For the light to show its dark side, to show they weren't above torture and killing. She knew it was true, she could feel it rolling off the girl in front of her, and it was intoxicating.

"Now, now Bella don't worry you'll get your wish." Hermione told her. Looking up Bella could see Hermione concentrating on her and she could feel something moving around in her mind.

"You filthy MUDBLOOD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bella shouted, closing her mind quickly. Hermione laughed at her.

"You'll see my dark side soon enough, but before that I want you clean and healthy." Hermione informed her, smile still in place. Bending over she placed her mouth right on Bella's ear, lips ghosting over it as she spoke in a hushed tone. "I want to see what I do to you. I want to be sure every bruise, cut, burn, and scar are from me and no one else. You marked me." She cooed in her ear, running her scared arm up and using it to gently cradle Bella's head. "Now, it's my turn." She finished lightly kissing Bella's ear before undoing the binds to the chair and wrenching Bellatrix to her feet by her hair. Bellatrix fought to stifle a moan at the sudden move. Hermione dragged her across the room and threw her in the cell; she stalked out the room without turning back.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs Ron and Harry stood guard the entire time, enduring disdain filled glares and muttered threats. Molly kept asking what they were thinking not telling everyone what happened to Hermione. They shrugged her off and told her when Hermione wants to tell them then she will. When the door opened up all eyes went to Hermione, then her arm.

"She dead?" Ron asked, looking for blood on her clothes but seeing none.

"No, not yet." Hermione told him, warding the door to the basement.

"Damn." Harry muttered.

"I can't just kill her." Hermione turned and made her way to where they left the diadem. "She knows a lot that could help us."

"And you expect her to tell us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, one way or another." She told him and made her way up stairs. Harry and Ron grinned then followed her up to their shared room.

"What has happened to them?" A scared Molly asked. She didn't like what the horocruxes were doing to her son and his friends. They were turning dark and it terrified her.

"Maybe we should ask them to stop the horocrux hunt. Send someone else after the items." Lupin said eyes on the stairs the teens just disappeared up.

"And who will we send? No one even knows what the hell those are or what they look like! Dumbledore assigned them, it's their job, let them do it." Moody shouted. 'The kids need to grow up and do what's necessary.' He thought to himself. Everyone just eyed him disbelievingly, he grunted and went to his room to rest.

"Someone needs to stand guard." Arthur spoke up.

"I'll go first." Tonks said taking out her wand and walking up to the door. When she tried to open it however it wouldn't budge. Trying again she got frustrated and did an unlocking spell followed by a stronger one. Lupin went and inspected the door and found some very powerful wards placed on it.

"I don't think we have to worry about keeping guard." He told them. Picking up the faint sent of blood he knew only Hermione would be able to open the door. 'Blood magic, clever girl.'

The Order eyed the door cautiously knowing the evil locked behind it. The day continued as usual, Mad-eye rested and then he and Tonks left to speak with some allies. Lupin and Arthur went to ministry to pick up some blueprints of various death eater hide outs. Molly and the twins never took their eyes off the door and neither did anyone else that stopped by. When most of the Order based at the warehouse returned Molly set about preparing dinner for them.

"Have they come down?" Tonks asked looking between the stairs and the door that hide her demented aunt.

"No. They took that crown thing and never came back down. Mom had to take lunch up there." Fred informed the table. Or was it George?

"May be someone should call them down?" Lupin said starting to worry about them. Just how bad had these items affected them?

"Dinner." Molly called out, but the usual joy in her voice was gone.

Lupin stood up and gestured toward the stairs. "I'll go call…"

"Don't worry we're here." Harry cut him off as the three walked over and took their seats. It seemed the diadem was in fact a horocrux as the darkness that surrounded the group increased. Ron had sat next to George and he started to move away from his little brother.

"What? I don't smell do I?" Ron asked looking at the twin and then sniffing himself.

"Yeah mate you do." Harry quipped smirking at the stinky red head. "But I don't think that's why he moved." He added in an empty voice. The rest of the table stayed silent and the trio ignored them through the whole meal only making vague comments to each other about the diadem. Small conversations slowly formed and the atmosphere relaxed as the meal went on. Molly received praise for another delicious meal and several members volunteered to do dishes. When they went to pick up the trio's plates however they were stopped. The three hadn't served themselves much, and didn't finish what they did serve. Instead they piled their scraps on Hermione's plate. Once done Harry and Ron returned their plates and followed Hermione with the leftovers.

"Let the games begin." Harry said when they reached the door to the basement. Ron and Hermione smirked at his comment as she opened the door. The three disappeared down the stairs while everyone just sat stunned. It wasn't till the door started closing that they reacted, but it was too late. Once sealed only Hermione could open it, she made sure of that.

Dishes and missions forgotten the Order sat and waited for trio to reappear. Molly and Remus had tried every unlocking spell they knew and the latter tried to figure out which blood ward the girl had used. He came up with nothing which really scared him. Being a werewolf and needing to be locked up on full moons meant he and Tonks were well versed in wards. They had several blood wards as well as other spells and charms placed on their basement for the times when Remus would need it. The thing of it was all of them were on the lighter side, and everyone knows blood magic, no matter how light, was inherently dark.

All they knew was the wards were heavy and only Hermione could release Bellatrix. After two hours the door finally opened and a sickening sound blasted up from the make shift dungeon. Bellatrix's maniacal crackle chilled their spines and what was worse is it was mixed with Hermione and Harry's laughter. Ron pushed past Hermione covered in the food they had taken down and he was shacking with rage. He stalked over to the table and picked up a knife.

"Move out of the way! I'm gonna carve that bitch up until there's nothing left!"

Harry stopped him, gasping to catch his breath, as Hermione closed the door.

"Oh Ronald," Hermione said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "If anyone is going to carve on her it will be me." She took the knife from his hand and tossed it back on the table.

"Can I a least watch when you do it?" He asked in a hopeful tone that made everyone's stomach drop as bile rose in their throats.

Hermione walked up to him with a slight sway in her hips.

"If you're a good boy I'll let you join in." She whispered into his ear then snapped back to her usual self. "But in the meantime Harry has given me an excellent idea."

"And what was that?" The dark hair boy asked.

"Follow me." Hermione told them and once again disappeared upstairs.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

A little over an hour later Hermione retuned down the stairs and headed straight for the basement. Remus however had no intention of letting the girl out of his sight and jumped in her way.

"Hermione." He said in a stern voice and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Remus." She said back to him in a mocking voice and mimicked his stance. The werewolves face twitched a little at the disrespectful display. He was about to say something when Harry and Ron came down the stairs, invisibility cloak in hand.

"Where are you going?" Molly shrieked as she saw them heading for the door.

"To our deaths." Ron said his tone conveying his anger.

"Oh shut it Ron, have I gotten you killed yet?" Hermione snapped at the boy, dropping her hand from Remus's shoulder.

"Well no, but you've come damn close."

Hermione responded with a flipindo, sending him crashing into a wall. Harry hissed at the crumpled mass that was his friend.

He walked over a helped him to his feet. "If you two are done playing, we have a meeting to get to."

"Meeting with who?" Arthur asked, eyeing the teen suspiciously.

"Sorry dad, can't tell you." Ron said rubbing the welt forming on the back of his head.

"Why not?"

"Wizard's oath." Harry told him.

"Get going before you're late." Hermione said showing them the time. Ron limped out of the warehouse with Harry by his side and the two apparated to parts unknown.

Hermione ducked under Remus and headed back for the basement. The werewolf went to grab her but found himself blocked by a barrier. Looking around he saw Mad-Eye with his wand out.

"Thank you Moody." Hermione said, not even turning to see who cast it.

Mad-Eye grinned, "any time little girl."

Hermione smirked and opened the door. Bellatrix's voice came up the staircase.

"Muddy, o'muddy. Is that you coming down to play with me." She said in a sing song voice. Hermione paused at the top of the stairs and looked back, spotting what she needed.

Pulling her wand she stretched her hand out and Moody's cane flew into her hand. Once it was firmly in her grasps she waved her wand over it and transfigured into a steel cane.

Smirking she called down in the same sing-song voice "Yes it is Bella o'Bella."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD WHORE!"

Hermione laughed and shut the door behind her.

"I'll have to get a new cane." Mad-Eye mumbled dropping the barrier.

Remus lunged at the man. "What is wrong with you? How can you let her down there with that woman!"

"Stuff it! This is a war not a small tussle we're in. You can't just go around stunning and binding people in battle. I don't like what's happened to these three the same as you, but damn if they aren't going to win us this war going on the way they are. Now, let them do their job and get their revenge."

"That is my son you are talking about Alastor." Arthur said in a dangerous tone.

"And your son is on the frontline and has probably seen more death and carnage then you."

Mad-Eye looked around and dared anyone to disagree with him. He knew none of them could. They had all read the papers, the multiple accounts of attacks and 'acts of terror' committed by the trio since they left on their hunt. It was the only way the Order was able to keep up with them, through newspaper clippings and radio reports. Mad-Eye knew he wasn't the only one that noticed the reports becoming more violent, the others just chose to ignore it, to act like war doesn't change a person. They all knew that they had changed; he just hoped they stayed on their side. Moody limped out of the room in search of his spare walking stick. Even if Hermione returned it he wouldn't want it.

Hermione meanwhile was sitting with a smile on her face looking at the psychotic death eater pacing behind the metal bars. She sat with one leg crossed over the other, the steel cane rolling between her fingers. Bellatrix's mad smile had faltered when she saw the cane in Hermione's hand. Hermione noticed her reaction though it only lasted a second and sent a sweet smile at the death eater who cursed at her. Hermione hooked a chair with the cane and dragged it across the floor, sitting down and not moving. After a few minutes Bella began to pace and Hermione started to roll the cane between her fingers.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Bellatrix finally snapped at her.

Hermione looked at, "For you to speak first." She said with a victorious tone.

Bellatrix realized it was a test and she had lost, the mudblood had gotten to her. The older witch growled at the girl and began to pace again, this time stomping her feet like a petulant child.

"You are quite attractive when you're pouting like that." Hermione told her. Bellatrix stopped and leveled her with a glare that you have most people pissing themselves. Hermione just tilted her to the left and continued to smile at her.

"Is that all you've come down here to do? Ogle the prisoner and twirl a stick."

Hermione let out a throaty laugh.

"Now Bella, we both know this isn't just a stick." Hermione stood and looked down at the cane in her hands as she walked towards the cage. "Given your attitude and behavior I'm sure you and a bit of steel just like this one had a very close relationship in your younger years. Tell me, how many time did mommy and daddy beat you?"

Bellatrix growled at her and surged forward to try and grab her, but as she reached the bars her hands hit a barrier. She howled in pain as her fingers were jammed back into the rest of her hand. Hermione smirked at the witch. "Sorry, forgot to tell you about that one."

Bellatrix rubbed her throbbing fingers and glared at Hermione.

"So tell me Bella," Hermione went on, "when was the last time you had a good caning?" She looked up in time to see a shiver run down Bella's body. When the dark witch didn't answer her Hermione said, "that long huh. Well not to worry." The young witch pulled her wand and ropes sprang forward, wrapping themselves around Bellatrix, binding her arms behind her back. "I'll remedy that right now."

Reaching over she opened the door and stepped back waiting for Bellatrix to walk out. The dark woman had no intention of making this easy and stood her ground, chin high, eye's burning. Hermione sighed and pointed her wand at the stubborn woman again. Another rope shot out and tied itself around Bella's neck, while the other end looped around Hermione's hand. Bellatrix nearly exploded when she saw the makeshift leash.

"Would you like to come by yourself, or do you require my help?" When Bella didn't move on her own Hermione yanked the rope hard, nearly dropping Bella to her knees. The dark witch stumbled but managed to stay standing. Hermione pulled her over towards a table sitting in the middle of the room. Pointing her wand at it a metal loop appeared. She pulled Bellatrix until she was standing opposite the ring and walked around the table running her end of the rope through the loop. She pulled it, until Bellatrix was forced to bend over the table, leaving just a little bit of slack, and tied it there.

Picking up the cane she walked back around the table stood behind the famous death eater.

"Now," Hermione's voice came from behind her, "let's see that's m-u-d-b-l-o-o-d 8 letters, 8 hits. Plus you tried to kill me, another hit, and Harry, another hit, and Ron, another hit. And you wasted your lovely dinner last night, another hit. That makes twelve."

A slight fear gripped Bellatrix and she was glad the mudblood couldn't see her face.

"Count them out, you miss one we start again."

Pushing down her fear she laughed at the girl, "Do you think you break me with a little spanking muddy? I'd like to see you try."

"As you wish." Hermione said and a large mirror appeared in front of them.

Bellatrix looked up and saw Hermione standing behind her, cane in hand smile on her face. Bellatrix growled at her and looked down at the table. Hermione would have none of this though and quickly yanked her head up by her hair. The rope tightened around her neck cutting off her air.

"Did I say you could look away?" Hermione held her for a few seconds, until she started to gasp for air. Once she did Hermione released her and waited for Bella to look back up at the mirror. When her breathing returned to normal she looked up and locked eyes with Hermione's reflection.

Hermione drew her wand up Bella's right thigh over her butt and up to the top of her skirt. Turning her wand she trailed it down the center of Bella lower back. Bella felt the piece of wood trail slowly down her back, and then she felt the wood touching her skin, continuing its journey downward, coming to rest just above her clit. She had been so turned on that it took her a while to realize what Hermione had done. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up into the smirking face of the mudblood.

"Enjoying yourself."

"Fuck you." Hermione smiled and glanced between Bella's legs.

"I think you want me to."

Bella went to look away but Hermione stopped her. Wrapping her hand in her hair and pulling her face back to look in the mirror.

Hermione let go of her hair and stepped back a little raising the cane. She could see Bella readying herself.

Bellatrix kept her eyes on Hermione's reflection waiting for the girl to bring the staff down on her. For a second Bella thought she had lost her nerve. She watched the reflection stand still. She smiled and was about to say something when the first blow hit.

"Ahhh!" Bella cried out in pain and looked up at the mirror. Hermione's reflection was still in the same position. A laugh came from behind her.

"Did you think I would let you have a warning?" Hermione asked. "Just for fun thought, let's watch your reaction."

The images in the mirror began to move backwards and Bellatrix realized it had been charmed to work like omnioculars. The images stopped moving and Bellatrix watched as Hermione brought the cane down on her with a great amount of force. She then watched herself cry out. She was angry that the mudblood had hit her and she had cried out, angry that she had shown weakness.

"Aw I'm sorry Bella, but you didn't count." Hermione cooed rubbing her hand over the red mark on Bella's backside. "Let's try that again." Hermione said. Bellatrix looked up into the mirror and once again watched Hermione raise the cane.

Locking eyes with Bella she brought the cane down in a swift motion and Bellatrix grunted out, "one."

Hermione smiled and raised the cane again, this time bringing it down on her right thigh.

"Two."

"Good girl Bella." She cooed to her, the sound of the cane coming down on her left thigh punctuating the praise.

"t-three." The stutter angered Bella more and she pulled herself together and waited for the next blow.

"Four." She choked out as her left cheek exploded in pain.

The sound of the steel cane cutting through the air preceded the grunted "five" as it landed across both cheeks.

Hermione pulled back again and slapped the cold steel down across blackening thighs.

"SIX."

Bellatrix was breathing heavily now. Her eyes were watery and she fought the tears and sobs that wanted to escape.

Hermione looked down at her slumped a top the table and ran the cool steel over her heated flesh.

"Shhh Bella. That was six, we're halfway done." She removed the soothing staff and brought it down again.

"Seven." SLAP! "E-Eight." SLAP! "Nine." SLAP! "T-ten."

"Very good Bella only two more."

SLAP! "Eleven." SLAP! "Twelve."

Bellatrix completely collapsed on the table, too weak to stop several tears from rolling down her face. Her legs twitched in pain and she nearly sighed when she felt something smooth and cold running over her battered lower body.

"There now, we're almost even." Hermione whispered into her ear.

Hermione placed the cane on the table next to Bella and pulled her wand out. She ran the piece of wood along Bella's abused backside, pushing down every so often causing Bellatrix to whimper. She pulled her wand away and muttered a weak healing spell. One to take away some of the pain and welts, but leaving the dark horrid looking bruises and a heavy sting that should last at least three days. She placed her wand in her back pocket and inspected her work.

As she admired her work Hermione's eyes dropped down the glistening sex of Bellatrix.

"So you did enjoy that." Hermione taunted kicking Bella's legs apart. When Bella tried to close her legs Hermione slapped her ass hard and the woman stopped moving. Looking back up into the mirror Hermione thrust three fingers into Bella and stilled her hand. Bellatrix dropped her head and bit her lip to keep quiet. A dark chuckle came from behind her and a hand tangled in her hair pulling her back cutting off her airway. Hermione smiled and leaned forward next to Bella's ear. One hand tangled in her hair the other buried deep inside of her. "Tell me Bella, how long has it been since you've had a good pounding?" she emphasized the last word by pulling her fingers out of the woman and then trusting them back in. She moaned into Bella's ear, "you feel like a virgin. So tight, so wanting."

Bella had to fight hard not to cry out, had to force her body not to respond, to stop her sex clutching Hermione's fingers and try to pull them farther in.

Hermione could feel the tension coming off her body and grinned. She wrenched her soaking fingers out of the pale woman and whipped them on her bruised back side, loving the hiss of pain that escaped passed Bella's lips. She pulled rope off Bella's neck and practically dragged the older woman back to the cage and shoved her in, slamming the door after her.

Bella felt the ropes leave her body and turned to look at Hermione. The young witch tossed her skirt in the cage and walked out of the basement without another glance, leaving the cane on the table she had been bent over. Bellatrix nearly plunged three fingers into herself when she realized she would be fucking herself to the thoughts of a mudblood and stopped. She pulled on her skirt and laid on the hard cot provided for her. She tried to think of her lord and her cause, but the throbbing between her legs prevented that.

Hermione walked out of the basement into a whirlwind of shit. Everyone was shouting questions at her and demanding she take down the wards and let them interrogate Bellatrix. She brushed past them and walked into the kitchen and up to the sink. Several members stood in the doorway and watched her wash her hands with boiling water before grabbing a cup of cool water and heading for the stairs.

"Have Harry and Ron gotten back yet?" She asked the room.

"No, not yet." Molly answered her. Before the witch could ask where the boys had gone too Hermione ran up the stairs and slammed the door to their room.

Once she warded and silenced the door she dropped on to her bed and unzipped her pants. Quickly stroking herself while the images of what she had just done flashed through her mind. It took all she had not to fuck Bellatrix raw right then and there. Pushing two fingers in herself she thought of how Bella felt around her hand, the way her muscles quivered around her. She began a brutal pace, Bella's dark eyes, her warmth, her beautiful abused ass, the gasps and tears that escaped. She came with a harsh cry, her back arching off the bed before she collapsed upon it. Pulling out of herself she bought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, then rolled onto her side and drifted to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Chapter 4

The boys returned a little after dinner time. When they walked inside Hermione was waiting for them along with the rest of the Order, most of who were still pissed off at Hermione. Ron had a slight smirk on his face and Harry had a full on grin and skip in his step. They were both very happy which meant they either got what they needed or they got their cocks sucked.

"Well, which one was it?" Hermione asked them. The Order getting increasingly angry with their inside conversations, nearly everything they said only they understood.

"Both" Harry said to her. Hermione turned to Ron with the same question.

"Sadly no, but the Canons managed to pull one out their asses." He proved this by pulling a small sack of galleons out of his pocket.

"Lovely," Hermione said and both boys could tell she was annoyed, "so you got your cocked sucked and you won some money. Did either of you bother retrieving what the fuck you went for?"

"Calm down, we got it" Harry said and looked over at Ron.

He opened his sack of gold and pulled out a large fang. One large fang.

"You're fucking joking" Hermione growled and fell back onto the sofa.

"What, that's what you asked for!" Ron shouted at her. "Isn't it?" He added on seeing she was severely pissed.

"Come on Mione you can't be mad. We did good." Harry said patting her on the back.

"You idiots brought back one fang! ONE!" She shouted jumping to her feet.

"You said bring back the fang and we brought it back!" Harry shouted at her, joyful mood gone.

"FANGS Harry! Not a fang, but multiple fangs."

"This one is saturated in the stuff, it'll work." Ron said holding the basilisk fang up to her.

"It doesn't matter how much venom is in or on it! One fang PER horocrux! After we use this one we still have three…"

"TWO" Harry shouted at her.

"Fine two left. How are we supposed to destroy those?"

The looked at each other trying to come up with something but they couldn't. Ron threw the fang on the table.

"Oh fuck it all! This is why you needed to come with us." Ron shouted.

"Oh and why should I? So I could wait for Harry to finish getting sucked off and you to count your galleons! You two have your fun and I'll have mine."

"What fun?" Ron asked looking at her. Harry's ears too perked up and turned his attention to her as well.

"Oh like I'm sharing with you after this" she hissed at them picking up the fang from the table.

"Aw come on Mione." Ron begged and followed her back up the stairs along with Harry.

"I'll tell you all about my blow job." The golden boy offered.

The two boys could be heard begging and offering trades but Hermione never answered them. A minute later they came back down the stairs with the diadem in hand. Hermione headed straight for the door and disapparated without another word. She left the boys sulking over their massive fuck up. And the worst part was she didn't even know how bad they had fucked up. When she got back they would have to tell her that they had blasted the rest of the fangs to dust and that that was last one.

"She's gonna kill us" Harry said watching the door. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

She returned an hour later looking a little worse for wear. She looked like she had been in a scuffle. Minor cuts and bruises marred her skin. Ron was one of the last ones awake, but seeing as how no one wanted to be around him he had the living area to himself.

"What happened?" Ron asked walking over to her.

"Snatchers."

"You alright?"

"Fine, just tired."

"Come on then, let's get upstairs." He said helping her up the steps.

When they made it to the room Harry cleared a spot for her pulled out his wand to begin healing her. Snatchers he guessed by the horrible aim and weak spells used. Once she was healed she headed for the bath. It gave the boys some more time to think about what the hell they were going to tell her.

They decided to get her in a good mood first before telling how they completely fucked her perfect plan to save the wizarding world.

When she walked in Harry asked her, "So why did it smell like cum when we walked in here earlier?" He looked at Ron and smirked. "Don't tell me Ginny's here."

"Fuck you Potter." He yelled at his friend. "She promised me she would never touch Ginny like that ever!"

"That was before your screw up today!" she hissed at him. She could see what they were doing, faking a fight to cheer her up, she wasn't in the mood. "Next time I see her I might just fuck her bloody."

With that statement they knew it would be best to just rip the bandage off. Steeling themselves they looked up at her.

"What?"

"It's just…" Harry began but looked to Ron.

"You see when you said that the fangs could destroy the horocruxes we… ah"

"We had an idea." Harry blurted out.

Hermione stopped brushing her hair and turned to glare at the boys.

"What idea?" she seethed.

"Well…we thought" Harry started again but Ron cut him off.

"We thought one fang would be enough you see and…"

"we wanted to make sure the Dark Lord couldn't use them against me…"

"So after we picked one out of the lot we kind of…" Ron looked to Harry really not wanting to be the one to say it.

"What did you two do?" Hermione asked again in a low voice that sent chills down their spines.

"We ah we destroyed the rest of the fangs." Harry said, not looking at her.

Hermione, very calmly, put down her brush and picked up her wand. Before the boys knew what happened she had their wands in her hand. She stood and walked over to the door and warded and silenced it. Turning back to them she cast the same silencing charm on them.

"Let me get this right. You two managed to sneak into Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts in the middle of the day. You met with Severus and he, I'm assuming was the one you made a bet with?" Ron nodded his head and she went on. "And while he paid you out Draco sucked you off." She looked at Harry and he nodded. "And then you snuck into the chamber of secrets picked up the prettiest fang of them all and obliterated the only sure fire way of destroying horocruxes that we know." The terrified boys nodded their heads. "Well that's just lovely."

Harry dropped first, twitching violently on the floor for a few seconds before Hermione turned her attention to Ron. He tried to hide but it was no use in the tiny room. She held him under just as long as she had Harry.

She sat and waited for the two to calm down and the pain to leave them before removing the silencing charms.

"What the fuck Hermione?" Harry rasped out.

"What are we going to do now? We don't know any other ways to destroy these things." She said to them looking for answers. They had none. They barely knew what the horocruxes were and now they had no way of destroying them when they did find them.

She felt Ron's eyes on her and looked at him, he was eyeing her arm. Looking at it she saw the word scared onto her flesh.

"Sword" she breathed out. They hadn't a clue as to why Bellatrix was going on about a sword when they were captured, at the time they were more concerned about the cup that resided in her vault.

"That's what he used" Harry gasped out. "Had to be, he couldn't get into the chamber."

"But how?" Ron asked.

"You used it to kill the Basilisk didn't you Harry."

He nodded his head. "I gave it back to Dumbledore and he must have used it to destroy the ring."

"Now she has it." Hermione said looking at her arm then drifting lower to her fingers.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked getting up on his bed.

"We're going to play a game with Bellatrix while the Order readies for war. First thing tomorrow we are going to have a class with Mad-Eye."

"Class on what?" asked Harry.

"Interrogation techniques and Bellatrix's time in Azkaban of course" she said pulling back the sheets on her bed.

Harry and Ron removed their shoes and laid down as well.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Tell you about what?"

"Getting your cocked sucked."

Ron sat up and looked at her, "depends, are you going to tell us what happened today with Bellatrix?"

Hermione looked down at her fingers and thought for a second. Ron took notice and an immediate rush of blood went south.

"Sure, why not. I'm in the mood for sharing."

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. Chapter 5

It took four days before the trio was able to corner Moody. The auror could tell they wanted to speak with him, but he knew they were being watched closely and didn't want to enrage the Order more than they already were.

"Can I help you three?" He asked the trio when they approached him late one night. He and Tonks had just gotten back from another meeting with supporters. The clumsy girl made her way to the room she shared with Remus and left the four of them alone.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions Moody" Hermione said in a sweet voice with and equally sweet and innocent smile plastered on her face. Moody looked from her to the boys and saw the same fake smile on their faces as well.

"Cut the sweet and pure act I know what you want" he grunted and walked to his room.

"Christ you could have put her in here and she would have been secure." Hermione watched Mad-eye pull down twelve different wards, each one more complex than the last.

"I don't want her anywhere near me and what's mine." He said sitting down on a chair after duplicating it three times.

The trio sat and watched as he removed his fake leg and stretched and popped his old bones. Once he was relaxed he turned his eyes to Hermione.

"You owe me a cane girly."

"You could have back the one I took if you want."

"Not after the places it's been."

"Oh it hasn't been anywhere…yet."

Moody sent her salacious smirk. "All the same it's bound to end up inside that psycho at one point or another."

"Maybe. I have a few questions for you."

"You want to know how to break her."

"Yes."

"Can't be done. If the dementors couldn't get her I doubt you can."

"You underestimate me Alastor."

"Do I?"

"The dementors fed on her and left her with her worst memories. Who do you think was the star of those?"

Something clicked in Mad-eye and he looked at Hermione in a new light.

"Suppose it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Her worst memories would have been of failing him, of failing her family."

"Exactly. She never forgot him because every day they would remind her of him. Of her failures on his behalf. She turned that to motivation for when He returned."

"So how are you going to break her?"

"She loves him. He'll never give her what she wants but she loves Him. I can give her what she wants, the way she wants. I can be just as cruel as he can be, but he would never force himself on her knowing she would gain pleasure from it. I will."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Tell us about her. I know a bit but I need more. I need to know about her time in Azkaban, I need to put her back in that place."

"And make yourself her rescuer." He surmised.

"Captor. Torturer. Rapist. Rescuer. He is everything to her and I'm going to replace him."

"For what exactly? What has she got to offer us in the end? We know where their headquarters are, who their troops are. We know all we need."

"She holds the key to his destruction in her vaults."

Mad-eye let out a bitter laugh. "Of course she does. Who else would he trust it with? One of you be a good lad and put on a kettle, this may take a while. "

The four spent the night reliving the life and times of one Bellatrix Black. Rodolphus apparently met his end shortly after his wife's capture, Hermione volunteered to inform the witch when they next spoke.

By the time they knew it the sun had risen and they could hear, or rather smell, Molly making breakfast. They quickly and quietly left Mad-eye and made their way back up to their room. Hermione sat down with a piece of parchment and began writing down the finer points of Bellatrix's past.

"So you're going to rape her into submission?" Ron asked in a yawn.

"Partly."

"And the other part?" Harry asked.

"Toy with her emotions."

"So you're going to fuck her literally and figuratively." Harry summed up.

"Yes."

"Can I watch?" Ron asked sitting bolt upright. "The literal part I mean, not the figurative."

Hermione turned to him and then to Harry.

"We really must find where Brown is being held up at. I'm tired of being the star of his midnight wanking sessions."

Ron huffed and rolled over in his bed to catch some much needed sleep. Harry followed suit while Hermione outlined her plan.

By lunch time the three had finally awoken and made their way downstairs in time to eat with the Order. Molly had once again made a delicious meal that was thoroughly enjoyed by all. At the end she handed Hermione a plate with a small sample of their meal.

"As much as hate her being here, I'll not let her starve."

Hermione took the plate and wrapped a leftover roll in a napkin and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed a cup of water and walked to the basement.

She walked down the stairs and found Bellatrix quietly napping. Or so she wanted Hermione to believe. Hermione could tell by the rise and fall of her chest that the witch was very much awake.

Placing the plate of food down on the table she sat and watched the dark witch. Running her eyes up and down her resting body over and over, only stopping at a select few parts.

"Are you going to continue fucking me with your eyes or are you going to give me my dinner" Bellatrix's bored voice rang out.

"Fucking" Hermione said with a small smile.

Bellatrix growled and sat up. She looked bad, but not as bad as when she first arrived. The older witch stared back at Hermione through narrowed eyes. When Hermione just smirked and continued to roam her body she let out a huff and crossed her arms. The move only served to further push out her amble cleavage and Hermione's eyes came to a rest on the soft pale flesh.

"Like what you see?" Bella asked in a husky voice and leaned forward a little to give a better view.

"Well I've already seen the rest." Hermione quipped. The remark had Bella up against the bars shouting obscenities.

Once she ran out of colorful word combinations and rude gestures she stood glaring at Hermione. Hermione vanished the little bit of food on the plate and pulled out the roll from her pocket. She picked up the cup of water and headed over to the angry witch, holding the smashed bit of bread and cup out to her.

Bellatrix looked incensed at the offered meal, especially after seeing and smelling the only real food she has since the incident with Ron her first day here. She wanted to refuse the offered food but her body wouldn't let her. After a small rumble of her stomach she held out her hands. Hermione levitated the two items between the bars and into waiting hands.

She sat back and watched the witch enjoy her bread and water, just like she had in Azkaban.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::


	6. Chapter 6

Once Bella finished her bread and water Hermione had her turn and face the wall.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just do it."

Bella looked apprehensive.

"Are you scared Bella?" Hermione taunted.

She glared at Hermione and then turned around.

"Lift your skirt."

"What?" She cried out spinning around to look at Hermione.

"Lift. Your. Skirt."

When Bellatrix didn't move Hermione told her "I can tie you to the table again and lift it myself. Of course that'll be a few more blows with the cane for not doing as you're told and this time there will be no healing spell."

Bellatrix weighed her options. She didn't like taking orders from the mudblood, but she didn't want another caning either. On top of that their last encounter had left her wanting, and if she was honest, she was still throbbing. She saw Hermione lift her wand and made a decision.

"Alright already calm down mud…" She stopped when Hermione pointed the wand at her.

Turning around again Bellatrix gathered her skirt and lifted it, leaving just enough to cover her most intimate areas.

"Higher."

Her response died on her lips when she looked over her shoulder to find Hermione levitating the cane. She watched it hover above the table while Hermione stood waiting. Sending a sneer at the girl she lifted the skirt exposing her backside to the mudblood.

She was about to taunt the girl again when she felt her underwear disappear and hand grab her still sore cheek, roughly kneading it. The wand pressed to her throat stopping any words or insults from spewing forth.

"Still tender?" Hermione asked squeezing one cheek and then the other. "I think they would still be."

She ran her hand gently around the aching flesh, enjoying the smooth soft warmth before guiding her hand around to the front of Bella's thigh. She picked up the slight shiver that went through the older witch. She brought her hand close to her centre, lightly brushing the course black hairs there.

"You smell like come. Tell me did you fuck yourself when I left?"

Bellatrix gritted her teeth, willing herself not to react with either anger or arousal. Hermione could see she was not going to answer.

"I don't think you did. In fact," she began, slipping her hand between Bella's legs, "I think you refused to your body, because you didn't want to come while thinking about a mudblood."

Hermione could feel Bellatrix growing moist, could feel her shifting her legs apart to give Hermione better access.

"You want me to rape you don't you." Bellatrix hissed as Hermione started drawing circles around her clit. "You would never let me fuck you willingly so I'd have to rape you. I'd have to tie you down, bend you over and force my way into you. Fight your body and fuck you bloody."

A moan escaped her lips but Bellatrix didn't notice. She was soaking wet and had spread her legs as far as she could. She wanted Hermione to enter her. Fuck her like she just described, like she'd always wanted to be. Taken by someone of superior skill and power. To be fucked by someone worthy.

Hermione stopped moving and drew her hand out from Bellatrix's legs, her finger soaking. She trailed it around her side and back to her ass. Sliding her wet finger between Bellatrix's cheeks she smiled as a whimper escaped. "I should fuck you like a bitch in heat."

Hermione hissed in her ear, pushing her finger against Bella's tight hole. The witch pushed back, bending forward a little, offering herself up. Hermione smiled and whispered in to Bella's ear, "but first I need you to do something."

She pulled her hand out and grabbed Bellatrix's hair, yanking her head back she said.

"I need you to shower because aside from come you smell like shit."

Throwing the witch forward she transfigured the goblet into a bucket and filled it with an aguamenti charm. She pulled a rag out of her back pocket and tossed it on Bella's cot.

Bellatrix's eyes were filled fire and she rushed at Hermione. The young witch was ready and pointed her wand at the enraged woman. When she got in arm's length of Hermione she was jerked back violently. A burning pain shot out from her neck and she felt like she was being strangled.

"I think I like you on a leash." Hermione quipped looking down at the woman gasping for air with another rope collar around her throat.

Bellatrix glared up at her from the floor. She quickly loosened the rope from around her neck and took a deep breathe.

"Now, either you can do this yourself or you can wallow in your own filth. Your choice."

Bellatrix eyed the girl, wondering what the punishment for spitting at her would be. Hermione smirked at her and nodded her head towards the cane, which she found hovering above the table yet again.

"You're in my mind again aren't you." Bellatrix said turning back to Hermione. She couldn't feel her but she knew the girl was in her mind.

"Yes. I've found I like being inside of you, one way or another." Hermione stopped the levitation spell and the heavy cane dropped to the table with a loud bang. She caught the slight jump the older witch gave and smiled. "Now, strip and wash up before I change my mind."

"You're going to stand there and watch me?" This girl had violated her twice already and she was not sure if she could quell her anger for a most undignified third time. She was also not sure if she could quell her arousal either.

Hermione just nodded her head once and leant on the cage that held her prisoner. They stared each other down for a second, but when Hermione went to remove the offered water and rag Bellatrix jumped and snatched the cloth off her cot. Hermione lowered her wand and continued to watch.

Bellatrix pulled the bucket of water towards herself, thinking about how much of her body she could clean without removing her clothes.

When she decided on what to clean and how she sat on her cot facing away from Hermione and removed her boots and outer shirt, leaving on her corset to protect her modesty. She debated removing her skirt but decided against it. The mudblood may have already seen what was underneath, but that didn't mean she would show her again.

Picking up her wash rag she soaked it in the freezing water provided for her and began to scrub her arms, leaving a trail of goose pimples in its wake. She did her best to suppress shivers from running across her body. She washed one arm and then the other followed by her neck and what little of her chest she could reach.

Hermione knew she wouldn't disrobe willingly so she helped her out. With a wave of her wand Bella's naked back was exposed to her. Bellatrix halted all movement when a sudden chill soaked her skin. She didn't need to look down know her clothes had been devested from her body. A mix of rage and arousal bubbled in the pit of her stomach and both fought for dominance. Part of her wanted to give the mudblood a show and hope that the girl would follow through with her promise of fucking her raw. The other part of her was disgusted with such thoughts and screaming blood traitor at her. Residing to ignore the feeling of lustful eyes burning into her back she began to scrub her pale skin once again.

Hermione stood back and watched as Bella's flesh began to rise under the cold water and slight draft in the basement. Her eyes followed the water as it ran down the long elegant spine of Europe's most feared witch. Hermione took a moment to appraise Bellatrix. For all the fear, terror, and chaos that this woman causes, she was beautiful. The embodiment of a true lady. Physically she was perfect, all curves and soft lines. Plumb in all the right places and slim in all the right places. She was graceful, even when killing and torturing. Her hand was always steady, her posture always perfect.

Thinking back to her time spent bent over the table Hermione noted how her back arched perfectly when she pulled back on her hair while buried inside her womanhood. Hermione wanted to run soft fingers over the woman's body. She wanted to squeeze, grope, pull, pinch, bit, lick and kiss every inch of her. But more than that, she wanted Bellatrix to beg her to do each and every one of those things.

"A drop of soap would be nice." Bella's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"So would seeing all of you." Bellatrix huffed but said nothing and made no move to stand. "Aww come on Bella. You've nothing to be ashamed of" Hermione told her.

"I am not ashamed of anything mudblood!"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. At once the rope around her neck tightened and pulled her to the wall. Two more eyelets appeared and ropes shot out of Hermione's wand. The new ropes criss-crossed each wrapping itself around the opposite wrist and forcing Bella the spin forward and face Hermione. Bellatrix felt the rope around her neck bit into and tear at her skin as she was spun around and she hissed at the burning sensation.

Hermione stood tall at the entrance to the cage, her eyes burning into Bellatrix. She kept her eyes glued on Bella's, looking for any sign if anger, arousal, joy, anything. She found defiance.

With a wave of her wand the cot shot out of her way and over to the far wall. She walked into the cell and up to Bellatrix, making sure to move close enough that the witch could feel her body heat, but not touching her. Hermione trailed her eyes down Bella's face and neck to her amble breast and flat torso. She tilted her head and followed the curve of Bella's hip and down her long toned legs before drawing her eyes back up to Bella's. The older witch's eyes were burning with a mixture of emotions. Hermione smiled at her laid a hand over her flat stomach and ran it over to rest on her hip.

"No you really don't have anything to be ashamed of do you."

Bellatrix wanted to say something to the girl but was uncertain her tone would hold the malice she wanted it to. She thought about spitting in the girl's face but found her mouth dry.

When she felt the rough material of Hermione's shirt run across her hard nipples she thought the girl had stepped closer without her noticing. Hermione smirked at the brief contact.

"My my Bella you seem out of breath."

Hermione hadn't gotten closer. The rise and fall of Bella's chest had reached a point where she could touch Hermione, if barely. The fact that Hermione's fingers were drawing soft circles on her fleshy hip wasn't helping calm her either.

"I'll tell you what Bella. Since you have nothing to be ashamed of why not stay like this and show the world how proud of yourself you are."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the cage, vanishing the bucket and cloth on her way. When closed the door the ropes holding Bella against the rough brick wall disappeared and she stumbled forward. Hermione ignored the screams and walked out of the basement.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::


	7. Chapter 7

She was cold. The thin scratchy blanket provided for her kept none of the chilly draft off her skin. Her captor would show up once a day with food. The only up side of her current state was the mudblood now allowed her to have some of the food provided for her rather than just the roll of bread. She found the filthy girl was attracted to her, at least physically. She would sit and watch her pace or simply lie on her cot. Bellatrix could feel her eyes roaming over her body. It sent a chill down her spine that she learned she could not suppress.

Every time her body would lightly shutter she could sense the mudblood smile. The ache the girl had left her with double in intensity as well as location. Never had someone entered her the way she had the other day. Never had she ever allowed Rodulphus to touch her like that. She would never submit to him in such a way. She was not some mangy bitch in a whore house she was a Black. The only one that she would ever do that for should he ask was the Dark Lord.

He was to only one she would submit to in such a way. And yet, when her mind wandered she would find the girl standing tall behind her, violating her, fucking her like a whore and then slamming the door to her cage shut and walking away. Bile would rise in her throat as these unwanted fantasies bombarded her dreams.

It was the reason she had stopped sleeping. Three days with no sleep and already she felt weak. Her legs would give out mid-stride and she would stumble. It was particularly aggravating when it happened in front of the mudblood. The girl wouldn't laugh or call attention to it, she wouldn't sigh or give any outward sign that she even noticed, but Bellatrix knew she did. Hermione's eyes never wavered from the caged witch whenever she was down there.

For the past three days Bellatrix had been naked and awake. Now her mind was not as sharp and her body was beginning to mutiny against her wishes. A strange smell entered the air and she turned to find Hermione walking into the basement with two cups with steam coming out of them. She didn't say anything but eyed the girl from her seat on the cot.

"Morning." Hermione said to her and levitated one of the cups between the bars to the cage and gently settled it on the floor. She kept her wand pointed at the cup and spoke several spells out loud. Each one designed to check for potions and poisons. Once the cup glowed white to indicate it was clear of all Hermione sat down.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" Bellatrix asked. She looked down at the cup on the floor and eyed it suspiciously.

"I woke up early this morning and decided to pay you a visit."

Bellatrix laughed at her. "Aw did you miss me?"

"I missed your body."

Bella mocking smile dropped to a sneer. She really didn't like this girl watching her, fucking her with her eyes. Her body was only meant to be seen by her husband, or someone worthy.

"You don't think I'm worthy enough to cast my gaze over you like this?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix did her best to pull up her shields but found that she was too weak to do so.

"It helps with that." Hermione said. Bellatrix looked at her confused. Hermione indicated the cup of cooling liquid on the floor. "It taste better warm."

Bellatrix eyed the cup. She went over all of the spells that had been used to check it to see if they had any common weakness. She found none. Tentatively she bent forward and picked up the cup, sniffing it contents.

"This is a muggle drink" she spat out. "I remember the mudbloods at school would drink it."

"It also helps clear your mind and keep you awake, which is something I've noticed you want to do."

"It would be easier for me to sleep if I had my clothes back."

"And why's that? Afraid I'll pay you a midnight visit? Afraid you'll wake up with a burning pain in your arse and looking over your shoulder to see me behind you?"

Bellatrix snapped her head up to her. She was sure she was alone when her mind would wonder. She didn't want the mudblood to know about those thoughts, those fantasies.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, gripping the mug in her hands so tightly she was almost to the point of shattering it.

Hermione smiled and took a drink from her own mug. She let out a content sigh and looked at Bellatrix.

"I'll do it you know. All you have to do is ask and I'll do it."

"I thought you were going to rape me? What's wrong, lost your nerve?" Bella challenged.

"Oh I'll still rape, you don't doubt that. But to do that to you, to take you like that, you'll have to ask."

"I'll never ask you to touch me like that!" Bellatrix shouted, throwing the mug against the wall.

"You know you say that but in your dreams you scream and plead from me to give you more. To fuck you harder. To make you mine."

The last words did it. Bellatrix lost it and began shouting and cursing at Hermione, she tossed everything in her cell around. Hermione just leaned back into her chair and watched the witch go on her mini rampage with a smile.

::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::

She had been borrowing Harry's cloak. The first time it was with the full intention of waking Bellatrix up in the middle of the night with three of her finger becoming acquainted with one of the older witch's orifices. This was stopped when she found Bellatrix tossing and turning on her cot, groping herself and moaning into the night.

She decided to see what was causing such a reaction in the witch and looked in to her mind. What she found made her smile and she was instantly wet. Bellatrix was dreaming of her. Once more Bellatrix was dreaming of her fucking her over the table she had caned her on. The older witch had her hands bound and her back was making a perfect arch.

Hermione had one hand in Bellatrix's hair and the other was four fingers deep in her arse. She stayed in Bella's dream and watched the two figures before her. A mirror appeared in front of them and the dream version of herself took her hand from Bella hair and wrapped it around her throat, cutting off all air from her lungs. They watched themselves in the mirror.

Bella becoming ever more pale and Hermione thrusting into her as hard as she could. With a strangled cry Bella's body began to shake and Hermione smiled at her in the mirror. She released her throat and watched the older witch collapse on the table as her come dripped down her quivering legs. The dream Hermione left her hand buried in the witch and trailed the other down to her still twitching cunt. She dripped a figure in and gave a throaty laugh as Bella moaned and pushed back into her for more. She pulled her finger up to her lips and tasted the witch, giving a moan as she did.

"My Bella you taste amazing."

She dipped her finger back into the witch and brought it to her lips so she could taste herself. Bellatrix ran her tongue along the soaked digit then encased it in her mouth, lightly sucking it.

"Are you mine Bella?" the dream version asked her.

"Yes, I'm yours." The witch breathed out.

The dream quickly faded to nothing and Hermione pulled out of Bella's mind to find the witch sitting bolt upright. She tossed the blanket off herself in an attempt to cool her overheated body. Hermione spotted the glistening wetness between her legs and wanted to taste the witch like she had done in the dream. Instead she stood under Harry's cloak and watched in rapt fascination as Bella gathered some of her own come on one of her long bony fingers and brought it to her lips. Hermione almost let out a moan as she watched her clean the digit of her own juices. She fell back on the cot and stared at the ceiling for a minute before she spoke.

"The filthy mudblood will never touch me like that" she promised herself.

:::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::

"Are you done?" Hermione asked Bellatrix once she had stopped throwing things around the small cage. With a wave of her wand she cleaned the cell and fixed the shattered mug. Looking over she saw blood pooling around Bella's right foot. She placed her mug down on the floor and walked over to the cage.

"Sit."

"Fuck you."

"Sit or I put you lovely collar back on you." Hermione threatened.

Bellatrix huffed and sat down on the righted cot.

Hermione opened the cage door and walked in. She knelt at Bellatrix's feet and lifted her injured foot. Casting a quick scrousify she examined the wound. Several pieces of the mug had stabbed deep into her. Bellatrix watched the young witch with curiosity. She hadn't felt the ceramic pieces bury themselves in her flesh in all her rage.

"What are you doing?" She asked Hermione.

"I'm checking your wounds." Hermione told her.

Bellatrix pulled her foot from the kneeling girl and looked at it herself. Sure enough there was blood oozing out of several deep gashes.

"It's fine girl." She said and put her foot back on the floor and turned away from her.

"I told you from the start," Hermione said pulling her back up, "I want to make sure every mark you have is made by me." She placed her wand at the wound and healed it with ease.

"Ha! What marks have you left me with mudblood? Your caning has healed already and my body is free of any and all traces of you."

Hermione looked up at her. "Your right." She stood and pointed her wand at Bellatrix. An eyelet appeared on the ceiling above them and rope shot out of her wand and bound Bella's wrist, the rope went up and through the eyelet and forced the witch to her feet. Bella hissed as her arms were forced above her head painfully.

She made the mistake of cursing at Hermione again and found herself on her tip-toes. The ropes bit into her wrist and her arms felt like they were being pulled from their sockets. She sent a death glare at Hermione and watched as the witch called over the cane. With a wave of her wand she transfigured the cool steel into a medium length whip.

Raising her hand she trailed it down Bella's side, smiling at the shiver that followed it, and spun the witch around.

"That's eight. The broken cup, your attitude, the destroyed cell, and I'm sure I'll come up with more as we go." Hermione said and tested the whip a little before turning it on the bound witch next to her. "Scream for me Bella."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The table was just clearing when Hermione made her way back upstairs. She had a bit of blood spatter on her face and shirt but didn't notice. She smiled a good morning to everyone and made her way back up to the room. The Order heard Harry and Ron shouting as she threw them out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"I think she gets off on blood." Ron mumbled stomping down the stairs followed by Harry.

"Hematolagnia." Harry said.

"What?"

"Blood fetish, it's called hematolagnia."

"Whatever, point is she has it." Ron said walking over for second breakfast.

"Could just be she has a thing for Bellatrix." Harry said settling down on one of the couches.

"How much longer did Mione say?" Ron asked getting the Orders attention.

"One more day, then everything will be good to go."

"And you're sure we can trust him."

"No."

"Then why are we?"

"Because we don't have a choice."

"If he screws us…"

"Yeah yeah I know, you get to kill him."

"Damn right I do."

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day the three where being carefully watched by every member of the Order. Between Hermione's appearance and Harry's and Ron's conversation they didn't trust the three. Another thing that was bothering those staying at the warehouse was the fact that they had begun to feel sorry for Bellatrix Black.

The woman was an evil bitch and yet every time Hermione descended those stairs with that look in her eye they felt a pang of guilt. It was a testament to how much the three had changed that their closest friends and allies felt sorry for their worst enemies being left alone with them.

The trio didn't do much that day. They sat around the fire, Harry and Ron playing a game of wizards chess while Hermione read nearby. The sight hurt Fred and George the most. The twins couldn't help but think back to all the times they would walk into the common room and find the three friends exactly like that.

Eventually they had to leave the room as the memories got to be too much. And yet still they sat. Hermione burning through book after book while Harry and Ron played through game after game, none of them saying a word. Lunch was a quiet affair, everyone too tense to say anything. Hermione finished her meal and made her way down to the basement, Remus again trying to follow her only to trip and fall as one of the boys hit him with an incarcurus. He let out a growl as the door shut behind her. Almost everyone had their eyes glued on the door.

They were surprised when Hermione returned almost immediately, and sighed at the fact that she didn't have any trace of blood or sweat like usual. Their relief was short lived as the boys flanked her and began asking hushed question, only receiving shushes and nods from the witch. They once again disappeared upstairs behind a closed and heavily warded door.

"They are not leaving again, is that understood." Remus hissed at everyone. They all nodded in unison. The trio's mission ended today, no matter how important it is.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're sure?"

"Yes Harry, I yanked it out myself." Hermione told him, carefully dropping the strand of hair into the poly juice. She placed the flask next to Bellatrix's clothes.

"So she's naked." Ron said for the thousandth time. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at him and went about making preparations for their next plan to save the wizarding world.

"Yes Ron and no you can't see her." Hermione said before he could repeat himself or ask for a turn.

"You're selfish, never wanting to share with anyone else" he said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Not this," Hermione said tracing the intricate details on Bella's corset, "this one is all mine."

"He said be ready by three." Harry said gaining their attention. He handed them a piece of parchment with scratchy writing scrolled across it. It told a time and place, ending with a reminder of a promise.

"This seems too easy." Ron said re-reading the short message.

"Trust me it won't be." Hermione took the parchment from his hand and waved her wand, the document cleared and she wrote a short response. Her words glowed then disappeared from the page.

"So," Harry said standing up, "today we rest, tomorrow we steal."

Hermione and Ron nodded in response and went about their day like nothing had happened. The three made sure their room was secure and their disguises hidden under the invisibility cloak. They noticed the shift in their comrades and didn't want to risk an overzealous Order ruining their carefully laid out suicide mission.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three rolled around and the trio got ready. They double checked their 'heist kit' and set off. Arthur had been on duty but had also run a few missions that day so he was passed out on one of the sofas. The Order had assumed three meant three in the afternoon, and it did, but the trio wanted an early start to make sure Griphook hadn't planned any double crossings. They cast a silencing charm and quickly left the safety of the warehouse for Diagon Alley.

They reached the alley with little fanfare and made for an inn that overlooked the decrepit centre of wizarding London. There were a few street rats scurrying about, looking for anyone of the 'undesirables', hoping to get in the good graces of the Dark Lord.

With numerous glamors placed on themselves they walked in the shadows to their destination. Upon entering the seedy bar and inn the three immediately got into character, stumbling about and groping Hermione. Harry tossed a small bag on the counter top in front of the bartender while Ron tried to pull Hermione towards the stairs. Harry yanked her back to himself and drew his wand.

"Now I don't want any dead bodies in here" the barkeep said counting out the sickles and knuts. "Three came in three go out ya hear, even if one isn't breathing." He looked over to Harry and Ron. The two boys nodded while Hermione giggled and ground her ass into Harry's crotch.

The boy shivered out of disgust but no one noticed. Ron grunted and pulled Hermione to him again and the three ascended the stairs. Once inside their room they warded the entire place before taking off their glamors.

"Okay, we can sleep in shifts until we spy Griphook wandering about down there."

Hermione said transfiguring the tattered couch in the room into another bed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to tell it's him?" Ron asked looking over at Harry. "I mean all goblins look alike to me."

"That's because you're a bigot." Harry said sitting on the transfigured bed and taking his shoes off. Hermione was already laid out on the other bed after casting numerous cleaning and disinfecting spells.

"Oi, why do I have to have first watch?" Ron asked.

"Because you're sitting by the window" Hermione said turning off the lights. The room was cast into darkness and only Ron's grumblings could be heard.

When he felt himself crashing Ron woke Hermione to take over lookout. She sat at the window and watched the few rays of morning light break through the thick grey clouds. The alley slowly woke with the barely visible rising sun. It was a sad and pathetic sight to behold. It was like a person waking from a nightmare only to realize that the nightmare was heaven compared to reality.

So many businesses were closed down or burnt down. She watched as zombie like witches and wizards walked through the streets, most looking close to having a heart attack should someone bump into them. Yes it was a sad new world, but most of its inhabitants were too cowardly to fight against it. They would rather they to live invisible then back their teenage savior.

"My turn" Harry said stretching out his body. Hermione nodded at him and traded spots. She rested for a while before getting up again and pulling out some snacks. Ron woke not long after and set about laying out their clothes and trying on a few new glamors, finally settling on one.

"There he is." Harry announced. The other two joined him at the window. They looked down into the alley and saw a smartly dressed goblin making his way towards Gingotts. He looked around before ducking into a hidden nook in the alley. Ron watched the spot while Harry and Hermione quickly got ready. The three pulled the cloak around them and made their way down and out of the bar.

Griphook was looking around rather suspiciously and impatiently for the trio. He checked his pocket watch several times while he waited. The trio standing next to him the whole time. Once satisfied that he was not going to betray them they pulled off the cloak. The startled goblin nearly hexed them.

"Are you three trying to kill me?" He hissed at them.

"Just making sure." Harry told him.

The goblin narrowed his eyes at the boy-who-lived. "Don't trust a goblin wizard?" He asked, voice full of hate.

"You can't trust anyone these days." Hermione said downing the contents of her flask. The goblin watched her change before his eyes into none other than Bellatrix Black.

"You never really know who you're talking to." She said, her voice and attitude spot on.

Griphook didn't say anything, just looked her up and down. He didn't see how his fellow goblins didn't secure against this kind of attack. Perhaps, he thought, they were so used to witches and wizards attacking and destroying that they forgot the humans also possessed a brain, though they rarely used it.

"Right then, let's go." Ron said and took the cloak from Harry. Griphook climbed up on his back and the two were hidden.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do you mean they're not here?" Remus shouted at George.

"Like I said they're gone." The twin repeated. He moved out of the way as Remus, Molly, Arthur, and Tonks ran up the stairs.

Remus threw open the door to their room and the four began tossing the place. They had been waiting for the trio to come down all day and as it neared three o'clock they began to worry. They hadn't heard any noise coming from their room at all. The Order had been on constant guard throughout the day, everyone had their wands at the ready.

"How could they have gotten by us!" Remus shouted as he tossed Harry's bed.

"I told you to take that bloody cloak from them." Molly shouted.

"I think we would have noticed the door opening and closing on its own Molly." Tonks shot back at the woman.

"In the morning." Arthur said and the three in the room turned to him. "We assumed three in the afternoon, what if it was morning. I fell asleep." He said to them, his eyes down cast.

The four stayed silent for a moment, thinking of anything that would tell them where the three had gone to. Nothing came to mind.

"Merlin let them be safe." Molly said dropping onto Ron's bed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuck!"

"What do you mean by fuck?" Ron shouted at the goblin. Before he could answer the group was doused with water from an underground waterfall.

The three instantly looked at each other as they felt their bodies returning to normal.

"That's what I meant." Griphook said as he climbed over and knocked out the goblin controlling the cart they were on. He forced the cart as far as it would go before it shut down completely. Alarms rang out high above their heads and they could hear shouts from goblins.

"Blast the track!" The goblin shout and the trio started firing off spells, breaking apart the cart rails. "That will have brought us sometime, come on let's get moving." The three followed the bossy little creature rather down. Roars, screams, and loud rattling sounds drifted down from above them. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon." He told them and continued on his way.

They followed the goblin down a tunnel that exited into a large circular room. In the room was a snow white dragon. They watched the goblin grabbed what looked like a dumbbell covered in bells and shack the thing. The dragon let out a roar and backed itself into the far wall. It was obvious it was afraid.

Griphook signaled for them to pass behind him, he had a sadistic smirk on his face as he shook the bells as loud as he could. Once across they watched him torment the chained creature for fun before finally stopping and going on with his work. Hermione decided she didn't trust this goblin and looked over at Ron, giving him a subtle nod. The redhead smirked and made sure to have his wand ready.

The three followed him down another tunnel and came to a stop in front of some very old vaults. Each with a family name and crest carved into the metal door. Griphook walked up to the one on the far right and began unlocking the heavy door. Ron and Harry kept guard while Hermione watched the shifty goblin.

Once he opened the door Harry and Hermione entered the overflowing vault. They spotted the cup and the sword, both on to shelves on opposite sides of the room. Harry was about to start traipsing through the piles of heirlooms when Hermione stopped him.

Something was wrong. Even with all the wards and spells and dragon, the Lestranges wouldn't trust the goblins and Bellatrix would defiantly not trust them with something as sensitive as this. Harry looked over at her curiously. She paid him no attention and went over to a lone gilded cup laying on the floor. She touched the cup and it duplicated itself. The two looked at each other and then over to the pile of goods stacked in front of both the sword and the cup.

"You might want to hurry." Griphook said to them from his spot, outside the vault door.

They heard shouting coming from down the tunnel and echoing around the underground vaults.

"Fuck it!" Harry dove on top the pile of gold and jewels and started to climb. Hermione watched as every item he touched began to double and quadruple. Hermione let out a huff and made her way towards the sword. Both where nearly overwhelmed by the ever growing and shifting piles of crap below them.

Hermione reached the sword and first, gripping it tight before disappearing into the mountain of gold. Harry couldn't reach the cup on his own. He franticly looked around for anything he could use to aid him. He spotted an old cane and used it to knock the cup off the shelf it was sat upon. He managed to get a finger on it before he too was swallowed.

Ron ran down the tunnel to see what all the noise was and to tell them to hurry up. He saw Griphook standing with a slight smile on his face and an ever growing pile of gold, silver, and jewels spilling out of the vault. The goblin moved towards the vault door and Ron knew what he was going to do.

"Bastard!" He shouted at the vile creature. Before Griphook could turn and curse him Ron had him bound and on the floor. He ran over to the vault, the goblin shouting for help from his co-workers at his feet.

"Harry! Hermione!" He called for his friends. The only thing he heard back was the sound of metal clanging against metal.

The shouting from the guards and goblins was getting closer and the dragon was going crazy and torching the entrance hall, Griphook was doing his best to break the binds Ron had placed on him. But all Ron was focused on was the vault in front of him. After a minute that seemed like an hour Harry and Hermione burst forth from the pile. Ron grabbed hold of both of both of them and yanked them out. Both were bruised and burned from the curses that had been placed on nearly every item in the vault.

Harry double checked to make sure he had the right cup in his hand and Hermione had the right sword before the three turned to leave.

"Hey you double crossing little bastards! What about me?" Griphook shouted at them.

"Oh yeah" Ron said. He turned and levitated the struggling goblin down the tunnel. When they got to the exit where the dragon was Ron removed the binds and dropped the goblin to the floor. "This is for trying to lock my friends in the vault." He said and kicked the goblin in the middle of the hall. The Dragon narrowed its eyes at the stumbling creature and before he was even on his knees Griphook was engulfed in flames.

"Great, now how do we get out of here?" Harry asked as he watched the ashes of their guide drift away.

"I got an idea." Hermione said looking over at the happy dragon.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::


	9. Chapter 9

"It's all over the place!" Moody hollered slamming the copy of the Daily Prophet down on the table. On the front page was a picture of Gringotts main branch in Diagon Alley. That place was smashed to bits and parts of it were still on fire.

"What happened?" Tonks asked. As she did the door opened to revel the trio covered in dirt and grim.

"They happened." He said pointing at them.

The trio hobbled inside and shut the door behind them. They were completely whipped out from their assault on the goblin strong hold.

"What were you thinking going after the goblins like that? They'll probably side with He-who-must-not-be-named after this!" The ex-auror shouted at them.

"I doubt anyone will be left alive after he finds out what we got." Harry said pulling off a charred gauntlet.

"And what did you get?" Mad-eye asked.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and the cup. The small chalice radiated dark magic, while the sword was stained black.

"Are we sure this will work?" Harry asked.

"Of course it will." Ron said with the upmost confidence. Then he turned to Hermione with a pleading look, "Right Hermione?"

When she didn't answer both boys turned to her. They could see her mind working in overtime, going over every possible outcome.

Finally she took a breath and spoke. "The question isn't will it work. The question is will it work more than once." She was thinking of the basilisk fang. 'One fang per horocruxes'. What's to say the sword will survive destroying the cup and the snake, and, if necessary, Harry."

The two boys turned their eyes back towards the sword. If Hermione chose that moment to kill them both for their stupidity in destroying the pile of basilisk fangs they wouldn't blame her. They deserved every form of torture she could inflict on them and then some.

Hermione stood and gabbed the cup. Turning toward the ever ominous basement door and heading down before anyone could blink.

"Should we worry?" Harry asked staring at the door.

"About Bellatrix, naw." Ron hopped up and pulled Harry with him, the two headed upstairs bitching about goblins and dragons and overweight security guards.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you wearing my FUCKING CLOTHES!" Bella yelled across the room. She jumped to her and rushed towards the bars, stopping short of the wards. Hermione admired her bouncing chest for a second before answering.

"Yes. Problem?"

"Take off my clothes." Bella hissed in her most threatening voice. Though Hermione could have sworn there was a hint of desire buried in it as well.

"Okay."

With a flick of a wand the clothes vanished from her body and folded themselves neatly on the table near the cane.

Bella lost herself. All she could do was stair at Hermione in all her glory. The book worm was nothing like her pre-war self. The conservative, reserved, shy school was gone and before her stood, tall and proud, a solider. Just like herself.

Her eyes raked over the Gryffindor's body, the only imperfection the scars she left on her arm. Unconsciously she licked her lips. Hermione smirked at the action. She sauntered up to the cage, wand and cup in hand. The closer she got the more Bella could feel the magic radiating from the cup, feeding her lust.

"Turn around." Hermione gently commanded. Bella slowly turned.

Hermione smirked at the sight. The whip had done a number on the witch's body. Deep cuts criss-crossed her previously pristine form. Blood had dried and the pale white flesh had been covered in nearly black remnants of the gore.

Hard, pointed wood pressed into Bella's back and she hissed in pain. The sting of the scourgify washed over her and then numbed and disappeared. She listed to the young witch cast healing spells in every imaginable language. Bella felt her skin and muscles pull themselves together and the wounds close. She knew there were scars. The cuts had been deep and left open for far too long. Light fingers trailed down her back, following strange paths she knew to be permanently etched into her flesh.

Hermione's hand trailed down the scared skin and came to rest on Bella's hip.

"How have you been?"

"In pain no thanks to you." She tried to spit out but the words were too soft to hold malice. It sounded more like she was chastising a rough lover then her captor.

"You left me in pain, thought I'd return the favor." Hermione told her drawing light circles on her hip.

"You defiled my body." Bella said.

Hermione smirked and leaned into her ear, "And I'm only getting started."

Gripping the older witch's hip she spun them around so Bella was facing the empty room, Hermione pressed into her back. The chill had left both their bodies. Hermione held the cup and levitated it to the middle of the room, gently settling it on floor.

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione asked.

"A gift to me from the Dark Lord."

"But do you know what it is?"

"No."

"His most loyal servant and he doesn't trust you enough to tell you the truth. Do you know why?"

"He has his reasons."

"He's afraid of someone finding out the secret to his power." Hermione wrapped an arm around Bella and rested her head on the older witch's shoulder. "That my dear is a horcrux. There were seven, now there are three, and once your done destroying this one there will be two."

Bella tried to move away from Hermione but the young witch surprised her with a strength belying her stature.

"What makes you think I will betray my master like that you mudblood?"

Hermione's grip tightened and her nails dug into Bella's abdomen but she made no further movements.

"Do you know what happens to someone when their horcruxes are destroyed? They get weak, very weak. I know you've noticed it. Look at that mark on your arm." Bella's eyes moved down to the mark seared into her flesh.

"When was the last time it pulsed, burned, moved?" The mark had been still for a long while, it had also faded. "This cup will be destroyed today, right now by either you or me. The Dark Lord will kill Harry, not because Harry is weaker than him, but because Harry is a horocrux and must be destroyed. His whole vendetta against Harry is a suicide mission that will only aid the light when He wins. And once Nagini's protector is gone so will her head be."

Hermione took a moment to let this sink in before going on. "He will lose Bella, you know he will. You're a Slytherin, self-preservation is your natural reaction in a losing battle. How many do you think will continue fighting once he is gone? Who is strong enough to take his place?" Hermione's hand started running across Bella's abdomen, moving lower with each pass. "You will all be lost without him. No one will rise up and fight and you know it." Hermione's hand came to rest over Bella's center.

"And what happens if I destroy it?" Bella breathed out.

"I will make an unbreakable vow with you in front of the order. I will swear to protect you and you will swear your loyalty to me." Hermione ran her fingers over Bella's lips, avoiding her clit. The older witch shuttered.

"And if I refuse?"

"I give you to Ron, I destroy the cup, and when he is done I kill you." She had no intention of doing such a thing, Bella was hers and hers alone.

Bella felt a lump rise in her throat. She had already been given to a man once in her life and she wished she could erase all those nights from her memory. Hermione kicked Bella's legs apart and lightly rubbed her clit. She smiled at the moan that came from Bella.

"What will it be?" Hermione asked kissing the back of her neck, scraping her teeth over the soft flesh. Bella moaned again and her hips bucked into Hermione's hand.

"My loyalty to you and only you. Not the boy, not the Order, only you." She said with a gasp.

Hermione drove three fingers into the witch and smiled at the scream that echoed through the basement. Bella was practically dripping as she began to grind herself down on the hand buried in her. Hermione thrust into her hard, pressing down on her clit. Bella moaned again and leaned back into the girl behind her.

"Only me." Hermione said and drew then wand in her in her hand across Bella's ribs and placed it in the witch's hand. "Now do as I say." Hermione said. Bella nodded and moaned as Hermione thrust into her again. Her knuckles were white as she clutched her wand. "Fiend Frye" Hermione ordered.

It was a dangerous spell when one was fully focused on it; Bella had a hand buried in her, a naked body pressed into her back, a lust fogged her mind and she could barely stand. "Do it." Hermione ordered again, thrusting so hard she forced Bella to her toes.

The witch forced her eyes open and pointed her wand at the cup. The spell came out with a moan while Hermione ground down on her clit.

A wave of flames shot out the end of Bella's wand and crashed across the room, hitting the opposite wall and circling the basement. The walls were scorched black and everything in the flames path was disintegrated. Bella did her best to focus on the spell as Hermione bit her neck and pounded into her. Her legs quivered and if not for the Gryffindor standing behind her she would be on the ground. As the flames crested and torched the ceiling Bella cried out her first release. As a tidal wave of fire burned through her body the flames found the cup.

Hermione pushed Bella forward and yanked her head back, forcing her to watch. The flames circle the cup, fighting the magic protecting it, trying to destroy it. There was an ear piercing screech followed by an explosion of dark magic felt by everyone. Hermione laughed and pulled her hand out of the witch bent over in front of her.

She waited for a second, until a face began to form in the flames. She smiled and buried her hand in Bella's arse, grinning when the witch cried out and pushed back into her hand. Hermione looked up in time to see Voldemort's face form in the flames. Bella's hands shot out and gripped the cage bars, the heated metal burning her hands but she needed something to hold on to. Hermione reached with her other hand and pushed two fingers into the witch, thrusting in time with her other hand. Bella screamed her second release. The face in the flames screamed out in pain and betrayal.

'He's watching' Hermione thought to herself. She looked into the fiery eyes and smiled, pushing into Bella harder making the witch cry out.

In an instant the flames were sucked into the cup and the small goblet exploded, sending metal shards around the room. Hermione grunted as one buried itself in her shoulder, but she did not stop her assault on Bella. Bella cried out again and Hermione felt an explosion of juices hit her hand. She slowed her pace until she was completely still. Removing her soaking hand only and leaving the other buried inside the witch before her. Hermione wrapped her hand around Bella and pulled her up. A few whimpers escaped her lips, but she allowed Hermione to guide her. Hermione eased them backwards onto the bed and laid Bella down, watching her face contort as she finally removed her other hand. Hermione smiled at her when she raised her wand at her.

"Now darling, what are you going to do with that?" she asked the exhausted witch.

Bella moved the wand to Hermione shoulder and removed the shard of metal and healed the wound.

"I want my vow mudblood." She said to Hermione. That look of defiance still in her eye.

Hermione smiled and took the wand from her blistering hand. She pointed the wand at the seared flesh and healed it.

"You will get your vow and my protection on the condition that you let me defile your body whenever I please."

"Deal."

Hermione waved Bella's wand and called forth her patronus. The otter looped in the air and Hermione told it to find Harry and ask him to bring his wand and two sets of clothes down. The otter nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Will they agree to this?" Bella asked.

"Harry will and his word is law to them, so yes."

Bella nodded and covered her body when a knock came at the door. Hermione smirked at the witch.

"Don't worry Bella, he's gay." Bella laughed at that and Hermione smirked before saying, "And he's fucking Draco." That shut her up and she glared at the witch as she walked over to open the door for the boy-who-lived.

::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
